


My Mark

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was Mickey's soulmate but apparently, fate was having a hard time figuring out who Ian's soulmate was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Work has taken over my life and I wrote this during my lunch break to de-stress. I'll work on my other multi-chaps once I've figured out how to function as a proper adult. For now, you got this. It's not my best work but I hope it's still good.
> 
> Talk to you guys again soon, hopefully.

Ian blinked his eyes, slowly waking himself up.

It was his birthday today.

The moment he realized the importance of this day, he shot off the bed and ran into the bathroom, effectively shoving his husband off the other side of the bed.

“What the fuck?!” Mickey yelled. Mickey sat up from his new spot on the floor, rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head.

“Ian, what the fucking hell was that?” Mickey yelled, sending angry glares to the bathroom door.

When he didn’t get an answer, he slowly got up fully intending on going back to bed. He picked his phone up to check at what ungodly hour it was when he realized what got Ian so jumpy at 4 fucking am.

It was Ian’s birthday.

~

_Mickey was still taller than Ian, but not by much, so he was taking full advantage of the final few inches he had on Ian as he held his wrist far above Ian’s reach._

_It was Mickey’s 18 th birthday and he got his mark._

_“Who is it, Mick?!” Ian asked, frowning as he wrestled Mickey to get a good look of his wrist._

_“I don’t know, Firecrotch. I mean there are a lot of people out there, who knows who my soulmate is?” Mickey teased._

_Ian and Mickey never really had a chance to define their relationship, regardless of how much Ian desperately wanted to. They hung out and they fucked. That’s it._

_Ian didn’t mind keeping everything behind closed doors as long as they got each other’s names on their body. Having Mickey as his soulmate would erase all the sadness and the frustration he felt being Mickey’s dirty little secret._

_Being soulmates would mean that, someday, it will all work out. Ian would just have to be patient._

_But now, Mickey was being a little shit and Ian really really really just wanted to see if him and Mickey were actually meant to be._

_“Why does this shit matter so much to you, huh?” Mickey asked, crouching down to hide his hand from Ian’s view._

_Instead of getting a reply though, he just felt Ian’s body fall away from his own._

_Mickey frowned and turned around._

_Ian was slumped on the floor of the dirty ass Milkovich living room, looking like he just pretty much gave up on life. “It’s not my name, is it?” Ian frowned._

_“What?”_

_“The mark. It’s not my name. That’s why you don’t want to show me.”_

_Mickey would have been laughing his ass off at how ridiculous Ian was being if it weren’t for the actual tears he saw welling in Ian’s eyes. “Why the fuck does it matter?”_

_Ian blinked and a single tear fell across his cheek. “When it seems like I’m the only one rooting for this fucking relationship to work out, it would be nice to have some reassurance from fucking fate or whatever that everything I’m doing is worth it.”_

_Mickey frowned._

_“I don’t fucking care if you just wanna bang and leave every time we see each other, that’s fine. I just want to fucking know that someday, after you get over all your internalized homophobia or what-the-fuck-ever, you’re gonna wanna fucking stay instead of leaving me all the goddamn time.”_

_Mickey kept quiet._

_“But no.” Ian let out a dry chuckle. “It doesn’t work that way, does it? Even fate is against us. Oh sorry, there’s no ‘us’. Fate’s just against me.”_

_Mickey just rolled his eyes and pushed up his sleeve. “Will you stop being so fucking overdramatic all the time?” Mickey showed Ian his wrist. “If we’re gonna be together for-fucking-ever, you gotta dial down that noontime-drama shit, seriously!”_

_Tears still fell from Ian’s eyes but this time, it came with a smile as he ran his fingers over the ‘Ian’ that Mickey had on the inside of his wrist._

_~_

Mickey opened the door to the only bathroom in their tiny apartment, to find Ian completely naked, bending over forwards and backwards inspecting every inch of his skin.

“You’re so fucking hot right now.” Mickey teased.

“Shut up.” Ian muttered as he looked on his left leg.

“It’s been 10 years since you were supposed to get a mark, Ian. That’s 10 times you’ve given yourself a full fucking body exam, to no avail.” Mickey argued.

Ian just kept on looking over his right leg.

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked over to Ian. He grabbed Ian’s hand and put it up to Ian’s face. “Isn’t this enough, Ian?” Mickey asked, pointing to his wedding ring.

Ian frowned. “You don’t get it, Mickey!”

“Oh, believe me, Ian. I fucking get it. But can’t you just accept the fact that you might never get your mark?” Mickey asked.

“Fuck you.” Ian grabbed his boxers and put them on angrily as he stomped his way outside the bathroom.

“Fucking hell.” Mickey muttered. “Every damn year.”

~

_It was Ian’s birthday and Mickey hasn’t seen Ian since the day before._

_Mickey was lucky enough to get his mark exactly on his 18 th birthday. Not many people do. Most would have to wait a couple more birthdays til fate finally decides who to pair them up with._

_Not Mickey though. Seems like fate knew who exactly Mickey needed to be with._

_Mickey walked up to the Gallagher house and went right in._

_“Ian home?” Mickey asked Fiona._

_“Upstairs.”_

_Mickey was just about to go up when he felt Fiona’s hand wrap around his wrist. Mickey turned around to see what was up but somehow, he already kinda knew what Fiona was gonna say._

_“He didn’t get his mark.”_

_Mickey’s heart sunk._

_He thought that maybe, since he got his mark so early, that Ian would too. He thought that fate was just THAT sure of them being meant for each other that fate couldn’t wait a second later to mark Mickey up with Ian’s name._

_Mickey frowned but continued making his way up the stairs._

_He found Ian sitting on his bed, looking out the window._

_“Happy birthday.” Mickey said lamely._

_Ian turned towards Mickey and gave him a weak smile._

_“I heard a story of one of Iggy’s friends getting their mark on their ass, did you check there?” Mickey said._

_Ian looked at Mickey, unimpressed._

_“I mean, it’s not even somewhere cute like on the fucking ass cheek. Hell no. He got it in his goddamn asscrack. How shitty is that?”_

_Despite how much he tried to fight it, a small smile made its way to Ian’s lips._

_Mickey returned the smile and sat down beside his soulmate. “Maybe next year, yeah? I mean, Fiona didn’t get her mark until her birthday this year, right? Maybe you Gallaghers are like late fucking bloomers or something.”_

_“Lip got his exactly at midnight of his birthday.”_

_“Lip’s a slut. Case closed.”_

_Ian chuckled._

_“I’m planning to spend a shit load more of your birthdays with you, alright? If you want, I can even help you look for the mark next year, if you know what I mean.” Mickey said, waggling his eyebrows._

_Ian couldn’t help but laugh._

_~_

Ten birthdays.

It’s been ten birthdays since Ian was supposed to get his mark.

Mickey, personally, didn’t understand Ian’s obsession with getting a mark. I mean, yeah, it was a huge deal back when they were kids and all that. But now, they were married. Fucking married. What other proof did Ian need of Mickey’s love?

Mickey sighed as he looked at Ian, laying completely naked on their bed.

He fell asleep giving his body one last pathetic check.

And like the other birthdays that have passed, he didn’t find anything.

~

Ian slowly woke up with a heavy heart.

It was the day after his birthday and still, there was nothing.

He had no idea what this meant.

He loves Mickey. That’s for goddamn sure. And he knew Mickey loves him as well. What the fuck else does fate need? Why didn’t it just give Ian a fucking break and mark him up already?

Ian shook himself from the mental downward spiral he was going into and he got up and walked to the bathroom.

He took a piss and was about to go back and sleep some more.

But before he could exit the bathroom, something caught his eye in the mirror.

He turned around so he could get a better look of his ass in the mirror and he frowned when he saw it.

“MICKEY!!!!!!!!” Ian stormed out of the bathroom and jumped on top of his husband’s sleeping body and started whacking him on the head with his pillow.

“You think this is funny?!”

Mickey, now completely awake, couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not a joke, Mickey. It’s fucking serious!” Ian kept on whacking Mickey on the head. He knew it didn’t really do much to get his point across but it was cathartic, so he kept doing it.

When Mickey got tired of the one-sided pillow fight, Mickey easily flipped them over so that he was the one straddling Ian. “Look, I’m just so damn tired of you moping around waiting for a fucking mark. I love you, Ian. You don’t need a fucking mark to tell you that cause I’m gonna be here every damn morning, making sure your big giant ass knows that it’s loved, alright?”

Ian so desperately wanted to cling to his anger but he couldn’t help but melt under Mickey. “Okay.” Ian muttered.

“I’m going back to sleep and you can just consider that, my birthday gift to you.” Mickey said motioning to Ian’s butt before diving under the covers.

Ian rolled his eyes and walked back to the bathroom to look at his butt in the mirror.

Smack dab in the middle of his left butt cheek were the words ‘Property of Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher’ which Mickey wrote using a blue Sharpie marker.

Maybe this was the mark Ian was waiting for, maybe not.

Ian realized he no longer cared.


End file.
